$g(x)=15-4x$ $h(x)=\dfrac{3}{2}x+8$ Write $g(h(x))$ as an expression in terms of $x$. $g(h(x))=$
Answer: Let's write $h(x)$ as the input to function $g$. $g({h(x)})=15-4\left({h(x)}\right)$ Since $h(x)=\dfrac{3}{2}x+8$, this becomes: $\begin{aligned} g({h(x)})&=15-4\left({\dfrac{3}{2}x+8}\right)\\ \\ &=15-6x-32\\ \\ &=-17-6x\\ \\ \end{aligned}$ Note: We simplified the result to obtain a nicer expression, but this is not necessary. The answer: $g(h(x))=-17-6x$